I'll Miss You Too, Angelic Voice (PruAus Fiction)
by Owlie-Tweets
Summary: Gilbert enjoys annoying the heck out of Austria. But what could that mean? Does Austria like having him around SHIPPINGS MENTIONED PruAus, obviously


_*Austria's POV*_

As many know, I express myself through my music-playing abilities. Feelings and emotions, mostly. I just sit at my piano or pick up my violin, and begin to play what's on my mind in a series of notes and bars of music.

Today, I do just that. Go into my room, close the door, and pick up my violin. And I begin to play a sad set of notes, to match my dampened mood. Why am I so melancholy, you may ask? Well, Ludwig and his big brother Gilbert came to visit me for the past two weeks. And later this evening, they are returning back to their home. And as much as Gilbert annoyed me and was loud, and woke me up from my naps by tickling me, or placing that stupid bird on my head and allowing that thing to perch on my face, proceeded to ask me ridiculous questions I hadn't the slightest of answers to as I sat with a book or tea, and..._much_ more, I'm going to miss having that dummkopf around. Because while he does pester me and such, he's fun, and sweet, and can be really gentle sometimes, and is...really quite handsome. I don't want to watch him leave.

I stand in front of my vanity, violin in one hand and the bow in the other. Staring at my weak-looking, upset reflection, I sigh, tears welling up in my indigo eyes, sitting in my tear ducts like rounded crystals. Trying to at least ignore it, I raise my violin to squeeze the chin rest between my shoulder and chin, gently holding it where it needs to be held. Without having to think about what to play, I raise my bow, and begin to play the beginning part of the song before beginning to move my waist softly, and beginning to sing.

_Mi mancherai se te ne vai_

_Mi mancherá la tua serenita_

_Le tue parole come canzoni al vento_

_E l'amore che ora porti via_

_Mi mancherai se te ne vai_

_Ora per sempre non so come vivrei_

_E l'allegria, amica mia_

_Va via con te_

_Mi mancherai, mi mancherai_

_Perché vai via?_

_Perché l'amore in te si é spento_

_Perché, perché?_

_Non cambiera niente lo so_

_E dentro sento te_

_Mi mancherai, mi mancherai_

_Perché vai via_

_Perché l'amore in te si é spento_

_Perché, perché?_

_Non cambiera niente lo so_

_E dentro sento che_

_Mi manchera l'immensita_

_Dei nostri giorni e notti insieme noi_

_I tuoi sorrisi quando si fa buio_

_La tua ingenuita da bambina, tu_

As I begin to sing the last few lines of the song, a few of the gathering tears in my eyes roll off my cheeks, and land on the russet wood of the violin. I breathe in, and finish the song, though my voice shakes and is a little less strong and powerful than the rest of the song was.

_Mi mancherai amore mio_

_Mi guardo e trovo un vuoto_

_dentro me_

_E l'allegria, amica mia_

_Va via con te_

Feeling good that my feelings are out to my private world, I place my violin back in its stand, and stand at the foot of my bed. Though that song is in Italian and not in German, like the songs I sing usually would be in, I think it is a beautiful song that strongly expresses how I feel about Gilbert leaving right now.

The more I begin to ponder about Gilbert leaving, the more upset I become. The two tears that rolled off my cheeks earlier becomes four. And quickly seven. Beginning to bawl like a child, I collapse face-first onto my neatly-made bed, and weep into my laced pillow case.

_*Prussia's POV*_

As I stroll by Roderich's room, I can hear him playing his violin, and singing very handsomely and confidently. Interested with his musical talent and spectacular song, I sit right beside the door in a crouch, ready to flee in case he comes to see me spying on him or Ludwig asks what I'm doing.

As the music comes to a perfect stop, I can hear the soft sounds of the stockings on Roderich's feet pace towards the door. There's the rustling of him putting his violin back on its stand, as I begin to slowly crawl away. But instead of Roderich pacing over and the door opening, there are footsteps traveling towards the middle of the room. I can hear a "Uwaa!" from behind the door, and something colliding with something soft and plush.

Fearing that Roderich passed out or something, I rise to my feet, and give the door a knock. He doesn't answer, which makes me nervous, so I just twist the doorknob, and allow myself in. The first thing I see is Roderich face-down on his bed, ruining the covers that had not a single fold in them.

"Roddy? Are you okay?," I ask him softly. "I-I vhas just vhalking by, and I heard your awesome music playing. S-so I stopped to listen, but I sought you might've fainted, are you okay?"

He makes a sound that sounds that sounds like a snuffle. "Ja. I'm fine," he says plaintively, his shaking voice muffled by the mattress. "Just don't look at my face, bitte. Just...nein."

I slowly approach the bed, placing only a soft hand upon his delicate shoulder blade. "Vhat happened?," I ask. "Are you hurt?"

Roderich is silent for a minute not answering, seemingly debating about something with himself. "Nein. Just in the heart," he whimpers, turning to look at me. His ultramarine eyes are irritated and bloated at the waterline, the very tip of his nose in the same condition. Sticky, glimmering streaks of tears, patted away from the dry covers of the bed. It's a shock for me...as I've never seen Roderich crying...

"Your heart?," I question him. "Vhat's vrong, Roddy?"

He whimpers, his lower lip and chin quivering. "I don't want you to go," he laments. "I'll miss you too much."

It takes some quick deciding on whether or not I should carry out my next action. But I choose to risk it, and pinch his chin lightly. I slowly bring my lips down onto the birthmark, knowing it's a sensitive spot, under the leftmost corner of his lips.

"I'll miss you too, Angelic Voice," I whisper, looking at his rubicund-turned cheeks. "But you don't have to cry! You'll see me again, Roddy."

Roderich sits up, and wraps his arms around my neck. He's silent, so I'm not sure what to say. All I do for a few minutes is hug him close to me, silently reassuring him that everything is going to be fine.

I say something eventually, but I'm not sure if it was a good idea to. "I-I had no idea you loved me so much, Roddy," I whisper. I think I've said something wrong, because Roderich doesn't answer for a while. But he sniffles and says, "I-I hope it's not too stupid or anything..."

I stroke his silky, cocoa brown hair. "Stupid?," I whisper. "Sat's not stupid at all! In fact...ich liebe dich auch, Roddy."

Roderich leans forward, and kisses my lips, as I kiss him back softly, holding him there in my arms. Neither of us say a word, but the silence seals in the love close to our hearts. It remains in this enamoring heaven for a long time, hours at that, until Ludwig gives the door a soft knock.

Seeing us so silent and loving upon cracking the door open and peering in, he softly whispers, "Wir brauchen gehen."

Roderich hears it, because he begins his sniveling all over again, whimpering like a lone wolf, lost from its pack in the midst of a stormy night. I bury his face into my shoulder, and whisper into his ear. "It's okay...deep breaths," I whisper. "Breathe in deep."

Roderich breathes heavily and raspily, but nice and deeply into my shoulder. "Nur eine Minute," I say to Ludwig. He nods, and steps out of the room.

"I'll come back and see you, Roddy," I whisper to Roderich, giving him a tighter hug. "I'll alvhays come back and see you." He sniffles twice as his answer.

Holding onto each other for a minute more, we pull away, and look into each other's eyes with a smile. "And if you want it," I tell him, "you can have sis."

I pull off my favorite, red sweatshirt, leaving me to sit in a gray tank top I wore underneath it. I place it in Roderich's arms, and kiss the back of his wrists. "Here."

He smiles slightly, tears running down his cheeks. "D...danke, Gilbert," he whispers. I smile as well. "Of course, Roddy," I say softly, looking at the bedroom door. "I'd better go. Well...Auf Wiedersehen, Roddy. Ich liebe dich."

Roddy sniffles. "Ich liebe dich auch. Auf Wiedersehen, Gilbert." We kiss on the lips once more, before I slide off the bed, and leave the room to go and get Ludwig.

_*Austria's POV*_

After Gilbert leaves, I lay still on the bed, listening as their footsteps wander the house, picking up their bags, and heading out the door. Sighing softly, I wrap the sweatshirt Gilbert gave me around my face and neck under my nose, and curl up, messing up the duvet completely.

"_Ich liebe dich, Gilbert..."_


End file.
